borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Moxxi/Quotes
Borderlands Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot Opening cinematic *''"My 1st husband was a dirtbag, and a cheat. My 2nd husband was fun. I figured by then, that I deserved a toy, all for myself, and that's what I got. Still wish I hadn't broken my toy. My 3rd husband was good with numbers... and his hands. We’re still friends, kind of. We're civil. I'm looking for my 4th, you know, on the prowl. I don't know when I'll meet him, or where I'll meet him, but he's out there. For now, I'll get my jollies off on bringing pain this way... or maybe this way. And in the end, the crowd will love me for my brutality. I'll make them yearn for more and more of my pain. I'll be cruel and enjoy myself. When the thrill wears off, I'll leave and find a new toy. Until then, not too different than matrimony, come to think of it. Maybe the coliseum is my 4th husband, in a way."'' "Welcome to THE UNDERDOME!" Announcing the Arena *"Today's match will be in ... THE ANGELIC RUINS" *"Today's match will be in ... THE ARENA" *"Today's match will be in ... THE BANDIT CAMP" *"Today's match will be in ... THE BUNKER OF BLOOD" *"Today's match will be in ... THE CRIMSON HALLS" *"Today's match will be in ... THE DANGER CANYON" *"Today's match will be in ... THE DECREPIT MINE" *"Today's match will be in ... HELL-BURBIA" *"Today's match will be in ... THE SCRAP HOLE" *"Today's match will be in ... THE SLAUGHTER CAVES" *"Today's match will be in ... THE BOG" *"Today's match will be in ... THE GULLY" *"Today's match will be in ... WONDERLAND" Single-player note *"This fight sure would be more exciting if there was more than 1 hero, don't you think?" Enemy classes announcements *"Who aarre these guys? I hope this doesn't spoil anything for you! The Guardiannnsss!!" *"You know what Pandora needs? Sure as hell not Scythids! Chew 'em up!" *"You know what time it is? It's fricking Skag-time!" *"Thanks to that crackpot Dr Ned, we have a delicious collection of Zommmmbieesssss!" *"They're raving mad and they want your blood! What are you gonna do about the bandiiiiiitss?" *"Who wears armor and kicks civilian ass? I'll give you a hint: It's the Crimsooon Laaaance!!" Boss announcements *"Don't show any mercy to our next boss! Misterrrrrrr 9 Toes!!" *"Let's meet our next boss, all the way from the dig site, it's Baroooooooon Flynt!!" *"Remember our next boss gang? Please show your appreciation for, Boooooneheaaaad!" *"Our next boss needs no introduction, are you ready? Let's bring him ouuuuuuutt!" *"You'd think they were twins! The killer duo Hanz and Fraannnnzzz!" *"Let's see if you can tell which is which! This one is Jayniiiiiis Koooobb!" *"Let's see if you can tell which is which! This one is Taylorrrr Koooobb!" *"Are you faster than a missile? Next up is Krooooommm!" *"This guy's weapon is insane... You'd better be quick on your feet! Here he is! Masterrrr McCloooooud!" *"Can you dodge a revolver? You'd better! Let's welcome, One.. Eyed... Jaaacckk!!" *"You're not afraid of a giant walking vegetable? What the hell is wrong with you? I give you... Puuuumpkinheeeeaaaaad!" *"He'll give you a haircut from a thousand yards away... Please welcome, Reeeaverrrr!" *"He's huge and dumb! He can't understand me! It's the Roid Rage Psychoooooooo!!!" *"What's that? You want a hammer fight? Dodge this hammer! The mighty Sledggggeee!" *"You can't keep this one down! Let's welcome, his royal highness, King Wee Wee!" *"Part human, part skag.. Release the Were-Skag!!" Announcing a Wave *"You ready to get your violence on!? Try this!" *"You may think it hurts now... Wait for THIS!" *"Awww, you want me to stop? Bring on the next wave!" *"Your baby blues may work on me, but will they work on this!?" *"Baby, baby, baby... You're doing so well. I can't stop now... Next wave!!!" *"It's time for the... GUN WAVE." *"Pew pew pew ... it's Gun Wave time!" *"Bang! Guess what round it is? Gun Wave!" *"It's time for the...HORDE WAVE." *"The HORDE WAVE has come to eat you! Om nom nom nom!" *"There's just so many of them... what are you going to do against the HORDE WAVE!" *"Don't let this flood of flesh overcome you! The HORDE WAVE!" *"It's time for the... BADASS WAVE." *"Oh snap! Is it? Could it be?... The BADASS WAVE!" *"You may think your shit is hot, but you haven't seen the BADASS WAVE YET!" *"Here come the Badasses!" *"I HATE being bossed around. So now, I do it instead! Tee hee hee..." *"You wait so long to meet them and then you ruin their house! Now it's time for their payback!" *"Ohh... these are the big ones. I really do love you, you know... Bring out the Bosses!" *"Uh oh...it's that time again...BOSS TIME!" Wave complete *"Well look at that... you made it." *"What do you want, a medal? It's just a wave for crying out loud." *"I think I spilled something on my dress. Damnit! Oh, and yeah, nice wave, whatever. Damn stain!" *"Nice wave!" *"The crowd is good tonight, huh? They love it when you finish off a wave, don't they." *"Nicely done, nice wave." *"Waves are like... the atoms... and rounds... they're... the molecules... and I'm... well... nevermind nevermind, nice wave." *"You get your rocks off by killing things. That's just sick. Just sick. You know, I'm kinda sick myself." *"In case you didn't notice, yeah, you just completed another wave." *"Okay, well done. That's just a wave you've completed. I mean, well done and all, but yeah... it's not a round or anything. Just sayin'." *"Well that was too easy... I'll fix that." *"Getting confident?" *"You... You've earned it." *"Waves come and waves go... Let's see if you can get all the way through the round, that will impress me." *"Can you keep this pace up? I find few others can." *"Okay, okay... clearly I'm going to have to ratchet up the challenge on you." *"Having completed this wave does not make you gods gift to killing, let me tell ya." *"Yeah, yeah, let's save the congratulations for when we've finished the round, shall we?" Wave cleared fast *"Guess I didn't give you enough of a challenge, did I?" *"Hmm, these bad guys aren't so tough it seems. You tore right through them!" *"Man, that was fast! You made short work of that wave!" *"Slow down, slow down.. You have to pace yourself to please me." Wave cleared slow *"Let's wrap this wave up, huh? Try using more... you know... WIN." *"I didn't bring you here to watch you exercise... Get on with it!" *"What's taking you so long? This wave should be OVER by now." *"Come oooonnn. Let's get this wave over with. I wanna see what you think of my next challenge!" Before a Round *"New round!" *"Get your ass in gear. NEW ROUND!" *"Oh, just one... more... And then I'll let you rest." *"I can't wait to see how you handle this round!" *"Oooohhh!!! This is so exciting! Another round!" *"Know what I could use right now? A new round! Enjoy!" *"This round is brought to you by ... Anshin ... because your peace of mind is worth it." *"This round is brought to you by ... Anshin ... protecting protectors everywhere." *"This round is brought to you by ... Atlas ... Wield the weapons of the gods...get an Atlas." *"This round is brought to you by ... Atlas ... Good enough for Gods and mortals alike." *"This round is brought to you by ... Dahl... supporting mercenaries everywhere." *"This round is brought to you by ... Dahl... live to fight another day." *"This round is brought to you by ... Gearbox ... the creators of the universe." *"This round is brought to you by ... Gearbox ... smashing 4th walls wherever they go." *"This round is brought to you by ... Hyperion ... The makers of the most precise weaponry in the universe." *"This round is brought to you by ... Hyperion ... success requires making every opportunity count." *"This round is brought to you by ... Jakobs ...family owned and operated for over 300 years." *"This round is brought to you by ... Jakobs ... If it took more than one shot, then you weren't using a Jakobs." *"This round is brought to you by ... Maliwan ... Where Form meets Function." *"This round is brought to you by ... Maliwan ... high tech solutions for violent problems." *"This round is brought to you by ... Pangolin ... Safety first!" *"This round is brought to you by ... Pangolin ... Protect your hide." *"This round is brought to you by ... S&S Munitions ... for smart and practical, buy S&S." *"This round is brought to you by ... S&S Munitions ... because running out of bullets is just plain stupid." *"This round is brought to you by ... Tediore ... Because your wallet should be thicker." *"This round is brought to you by ... Tediore ... Firepower for the common man." *"This round is brought to you by ... Torgue ... so no wimps allowed!" *"This round is brought to you by ... Torgue ... flex some power." *"This round is brought to you by ... Vladof ... For the Revolution!" *"This round is brought to you by ... Vladof ... the fastest guns in the universe." Round or a wave almost done *"Five enemies remain." *"Five enemies left." *"Five left." *"Just five more." *"Three enemies left, take 'em down!" *"Three enemies remain, can you do it?" *"Three enemies left, three enemies left, see how they run..." *"Down to the last three." *"One enemy remains, so close!" *"One more!" *"Just one more to go!" *"Down to the last one!" Round complete *"Well, hey now... You might actually provide some real entertainment tonight." *"Okay! Fine, you win this round, fine! What do you want, a pony?!" *"Oh my god... You're going to make me so rich if you keep on like this!" *"Wow, I like it... I like it... Keep it commin. You're tougher than I expected." *"Well done, well done. I have to hand it to you. You really worked hard out there." *"Man, I'm getting impressed! Maybe you could go another whole round for me, hmm?" *"Round and round we go, where I'll stop... Heh, I don't know!" *"Life is a circle. Feelin' like a hamster?" *"I had nooo idea you'd get this far. You've proven far more entertaining than I would have guessed." *"Okay! Fine, you win this round, fine! What do you want, a pony!?!" Get loot *"Waste not, want not..." *"If you don't grab it, I will..." *"Better pick up the pace!" *"Ohhhhh... I just can't wait for you to see what I'm sending you next! Who loves you!" Raise the roof *"Everyone raise the roof!" *"How's everyone doin' tonight?" *"Who loves you and who do you love?" *"Who takes care of you?! Who gives you what you want?!" *"Are you ready for this!? I don't think you're ready for this... ARE YOU READY?!" *"Let me hear you roar! ROAR FOR ME PANDORA!!" After a kill *"Oooooh. That must have hurt." *"It's raining body parts! Who do you love!?" *"Ouch! I think that'll leave a mark!" *"I think you tickled it." *"I think I smell something cooking, everyone!" *"And pop! Went the weasel. I like it when things pop." *"Another head goes boom!" *"Wheeeee! Another one bites the dust!" *"Did I promise you a show or didn't I!? Who loves you and who do you love!" *"Oh my! You're so cruel!" *"Let's see some more of that!" Vault Hunters on killingspree *"And down go the measly mobs!" *"Another baddy put to bed!" *"Ohhh!! They're heating up now!" *"Tee hee... Look at all the blood!" *"Knockin 'em out!" *"It's raining body parts down there!" *"Oh damn! It just gets more and more gruesome!" *"Machines! They're killing machines!" *"Look at all the killing! More! More!" *"Putting them down like the dogs they are! Look at the blood fly!" *"Wave after wave meets annihilation! Kill them all! Kill them all!" *"Oh! Oh my! I've never seen such a blood bath! Heat it up!" *"I... I can't believe it... These are new heights of violence! Look out for flying body parts everyone!" *"Eeeeee!!! Gooooooo! GOOOOOOOOO! Killlling Spreeeeeee!" *"It's insanity down there! Who ARE these people!? Look at them go!" Vault Hunters in the penalty box *"Someone's in the box of shame!" *"Pathetic! A player is in the penalty box." *"Another one goes to the penalty box!" *"A player is in the penalty box. You know... you're supposed to stay OUT of there." *"Another one in the penalty box!? Come OONNNNN...." Kills from the penalty box *"Oh daaaaammmnnnn... Baggin 'em from the penalty box!" *"Look at the crack shot in the penalty box!" *"It's a penalty box! Not a sniping platform!" *"Hey! Stop getting kills from the penalty box. It's supposed to be a PENALTY!" *"Another kill from the penalty box!" Vault Hunter killed *"Oh my... Another one is down!" *"Oh no, another hero is down!" *"Oh no! They're going down fast!" *"Get up! Oh sweet pancakes... Someone's down!" *"Another one is down! They're just not staying up for me. How insulting!" All Vault Hunters killed *"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give em a hand for sucking!" *"And then there were none." *"They all rolled over and they all fell off." *"Awww, where did my heroes go? Heeeroooes? Where aarrree you??? giggle Well, what are we going to do now!?" *"Well isn't this just great! Thanks for ruining our fun!" Vault Hunters fighting real bad *"Wow, you guys are really letting me down here. WHAT IS WITH THAT?!" *"Seriously... these people come here to see a show... not watch you lay on your back!" *"Hussle up! Wow... shameful... you really suck." *"I can't take this any longer! Good God... please.. Make it stop. This is pitiful to watch." *"YOU are supposed to be the heroes!? Please." Vault Hunters run away *"Scaredy cat, scaredy cat... look at you run!" *"Aww, did the bad guys rough you up too much?" *"What's this? You can't handle my gentle touch?" *"Well excuuuuuse me! I thought we were having fun out here. Go ahead, run off then." *"You know I don't play with cowards. Don't you want to play with me?" *"Way to let a lady down. Just when we were having fun." Character specific - ROLAND *"Ah! Roland, you hurt, love?" *"Roland is in trouble, can anyone help him?" *"Roland's greedy for ammo, ain't he? Soldiers should share, ya know." *"Roland baby, didn't your momma teach you to share?" *"Roland sure is looking out for himself. You need all the health, Roland?" *"Roland, mind your manners, other people need health too." *"Roland puts 'em down." *"Rack 'em up, knock 'em down, Roland!" *"Roland, Roland, he's our man!" *"Nothing's too tough for you, is it Roland?" *"Roland is on fire! He's unstoppable!" *"Roland will not be stopped until all the bad guys are spillin' their loot!" *"It's all down to Roland now. Can he pull it off?" *"Roland is the last man standing!" *"Ohhhh! So much for Roland, nice try love." *"Roland is going away for a while.. How much longer can the game go without him?" *"Roland looks out for his team from on high!" *"Roland continues to make a difference!" *"Roland, come now, you're better than this." *"Roland, love, what's wrong? This game too tough for you?" Character specific - BRICK *"Brick's taken a knee." *"You okay, Brick?" *"Brick, you don't need all the ammo, do ya?" *"Brick, play nice with others, the ammo is for all players." *"Brick, you can probably get by without taking all the health, can't you?" *"Brick, you're such a big... hulking... hog." *"Brick's looking tough out there" *"Nice one Brick!" *"Brick smashes again! Smash, smash, smash!" *"Beat em down, Brick!" *"Brick is on top! I knew you could do it Brick!" *"Go Go Brick! I can't believe it sugar... You're amazing." *"Brick has this one, don't you, Brick?" *"It's down to the bruiser. Can you handle this, Brick?" *"Brick is out of the game. Thanks for playin', sugar." *"You gotta know when to fold em, don't'cha Brick?" *"Brick! You're supposed to be the bruiser. How are you getting so many kills from such a range?!" *"Brick, damn - you're impressive. From the penalty box, no less!" *"Brick, buddy, you okay? Little too tough for you?" *"Brick takes a beating, but keeps on swinging." Character specific - LILITH *"Lilith is getting picked on, I say." *"It's tough out there, ain't it Lilith?" *"Spoiled little Lilith, hogging all the ammo. Tsk, tsk, tsk." *"Have trouble with sharing, huh Lilith? I mean ... ammo." *"Lilith must be scared, she's sucking up all the health." *"Come on Lilith, time to share the health." *"Keep your eyes on Lilith, she's on a roll." *"Look at that little Lilith.. Mmm mmm mm" *"Lilith is daaanngerous." *"Look at that little Lilith go. Beating all them boys down." *"Lilith is looking absolutely delicious down there. Mmmm..." *"Lilith is beating them down! No one can stand in her way!" *"The pressure is on, sweets." *"All eyes on you Lilith... unless they're on me." *"Lilith is locked down. Which... doesn't sound so bad, hmmm?" *"The game is gonna miss you, Lilith." *"Lilith manages to sneak a few more kills from the penalty box!" *"Lilith is tricksie from up high!" *"Lilith, Lilith, Lilith. Having trouble are we?" *"Looks like that sweet ass isn't much help right now, is it Lilith?" Character specific - MORDECAI *"Mordecai is down, but is he out?" *"Mordecai's in trouble!" *"What's with taking all the ammo, Mordecai?" *"Mordecai: one-shot-one-kill, right? You NEED all that ammo?" *"Mordecai is hogging the health." *"Mordecai sure is taking all the health, huh!" *"Mordecai is on a roll." *"Mordecai knows what he's up to!" *"Haha, Mordecai... you sure are scary down there." *"Mordecai is in the zone!" *"Hey, bad-guys. I'd stay the hell away from Mordecai if I was you." *"Mordecai is intense. I wouldn't want to be in the ring with him!" *"Only Mordecai left, let's see how he does." *"It's all up to the loner now. Will he save the day?" *"Mordecai is out... It's probably safer with him off the field." *"Mordecai is out, wonder if he'll get back in?" *"Naturally, Mordecai is lethal at range." *"Mordecai sure is playing the puppet master up there, isn't he?" *"Scary or not, Mordecai is getting a beat-down." *"Mordecai sure is struggling." Challenge specific *Rule Beefcake **"This is too easy! Let's beef up the baddies, shall we?" **"Remember, the baddies have quite a bit more health!" *Rule Bodyshot **"Aim for center mass, I've just made head shots count for nuthin'!" **"Remember to aim for the body!" *Rule Close Combat **"This one is bizarre. Your damage will increase and your accuracy will decrease. Better get close to make it count!" **"You remembering to get all up and close on the bad guys? Remember, Close Combat is still in effect!" *Rule Corrosive Gas **"I'm going to make some spots for you to avoid. Hope that doesn't inconvenience you too much." **"Step smartly, you don't want to wade into the acid clouds!" *Rule Corrosive Power **"Hope you go up against some armored opponants, 'cause I just turned on the Corrosive Challenge!" **"Buuuurn those guys with acid! It's super deadly right now!" *Rule Elemental Power **"You got an elemental weapon? Now's the time to use it. Elemental Challenge!!!" **"You are sooo lucky that I'm giving your elemental power such a boost right now. Hope you make the most of it." *Rule Explosive Power **"Make your opponents pop with the Explosive Challenge... Oh, I just can't wait to see the carnage." *Rule Fire Power **"Rub your sticks together, time for a Fire Challenge! Your fire elemental weapons should be pretty sweet. Try 'em out, if you have any." **"Remember that fire is all the more lethal right now. Got a match?" *Rule Shock Power **"Charge up that battery, time for a Shock Challenge! Your shock elemental weapons will be preeeetty terrifying!" **"How I love to see the blue arcs of electricity... and they're so much more powerful right now!" *Rule Dead Aim **"You'd better have a good shield, because with Dead Aim, those bad guys will have a tough time missing!" **"It's harder when they have such fierce aim, isn't?" *Rule Dodgeball **"Haha, oooh this one is fun. With Dodgeball, the enemies will be hard to pin down! They'll be dodging like mad." **"Having a hard time hitting them? I hope I didn't make them too squirrely for ya." *Rule Fog **"Pretty hard to hit bad guys when ya can't see em, huh? Let's see how well you do in some thick fog..." **"Sure is hard to see me, huh? I can't imagine how awful it must be for you to not have me in your sight." *Rule Get Some Air **"You'll be on cloud nine after I'm done with you! Rise to new heights!" *Rule Headshot **"Better aim for the head! Shooting the enemy anywhere else is just a waste of ammo!" **"Remember to aim for the head!" *Rule High Speed **"Come, my personal little roadrunners! Let me see those cute little feet raise some dust!" *Rule Hot Potato **"Now the bad guys will have more grenades to throw! Let's get ready for some explosions, folks!" **"Enjoying all the explosions? I sure am! Grenades are such simple fun." *Rule Ironhide **"Hmm... Oh, I guess I could always just make the bad guys have stronger shields, no?" **"Those shields are pretty hard to pierce, eh?" *Rule Kick Ass **"Bad guys are quiiiite a bit more lethal now. Enjoy!" **"Keep in mind, the bad guys are all the more dangerous right now." *Rule Killskill Boost **"Like those Kill-Skills? Hope so! I'm temporarily adding points to each of your Kill Skills. I'd better see you make good use of 'em!" **"Chain your kills to be really effective. Remember I've given a big bonus to the Kill-Skills you've unlocked." *Rule Loaded **"Enjoy getting shot? You'd better. Now the enemies will have more ammo!" **"Wish I hadn't given the bad guys so much ammo now, don't'cha?" *Rule Meteor **"Better find cover! By my calculations, we're due for a meteor shower!" **"You don't often see Meteors, do you? Glad I could fix that for ya." *Rule Multiple Rules **"Can you handle this new challenge? New rules!" **"Man, this is just sooooo boring. Screw this... MORE RULES!" **"Enough of this single rule bullcrap... NEW RULES!" **"You've handled me well up till now... But now I'm gonna turn up the heat on you. MORE RULES!" **"Hee hee, you run around so well... I love it... Time to run some more! New Rules!" **"I think the crowd wants more! New Rules!" **"I think it's time for some special rules..." **"Multiple rules! Aren't you lucky?" *Rule Naked **"Oh, my favorite. You're naked! That means nooo shields at all. Lovely." **"Those fancy shields aren't worth squat right now, huh? How do you like being so vulnerable?" *Rule Overclocked **"Shields are tough, huh? I bet this will make em tougher! The bad guys with shields will have 'em regenerate quick like a bunny!" **"Those bad guys sure are shaky, aren't they!" *Rule Pistol Power **"Get your sidearms ready, it's time for the Pistol Challenge! Your pistol will work great, everything else... well... not so much." **"Remember to use those Pistols!" *Rule Rifle Power **"It's time for the Combat Rifle Challenge! Your combat rifle will work great, everything else... Eh, not worth wasting the ammo." **"Remember to use those Combat Rifles!" *Rule Rocket Power **"Better dust off that rocket launcher, it's time for the Rocket Launcher Challenge! Your rocket launcher will work great, everything else... well... might as well not bother." **"Remember to use those Rocket Launchers!" *Rule Shotgun Power **"Get your boomsticks ready, it's time for the Shotgun Challenge! Your shotgun will work great, everything else... well... might as well not bother." **"Remember to use those Shotguns!" *Rule SMG Power **"It's time for the SMG Challenge! Your SMG will work great, everything else... well... not so much." **"Remember to use those SMGs!" *Rule Sniper Power **"Polish those scopes, it's time for the Sniper Challenge! Your sniper rifle will work great, everything else... well... not so much." **"Remember to use those Sniper Rifles!" *Rule Regeneration **"Better kill 'em quick, the bad guys health will be regenerating!" **"Those bad guys keep regenerating their health. Bummer huh?" *Rule Skill Boost **"If you've chosen your skills carefully, you're going to be happy: I've given you a temporary bonus to each of your skills. Enjoy it while it lasts!" **"Remember to make use of your skills... I've buffed em real good for ya." *Rule Slow Death **"Time is running out... you're dying.. Losing health by the second! Hope you can finish this wave quickly!" **"Better speed it up.. Your life sure isn't coming back until you get through this challenge!" *Rule Spastic **"Let's see what happens when I turn up the speed on the bad guys, huh?" **"Pretty hard to shoot someone moving so fast, isn't it?" *Rule Stormchaser **"You know how some people just don't have good luck? Enjoy your own personal cloud, following you around.. Better keep moving, looks like a lightning storm." **"Better keep moving, that storm looks aaaaannngry!" *Rule Vampire **"Your life is running out, time is running out. Want some health back? Kill a bad guy for me and I'll see what I can do!" **"Remember to kill the bad guys to stay alive.." Avatar award *"For pleasing me, I'll please you. Have an avatar award!" *"Well aren't you the cat's meow... I suppose we should reward you with something for your Avatar." *"What is this? I've been told you've won a new item for your 'Xbox LIVE Avatar'... whatever that is..." *"How wonderful... I've decided to give you a new reward for your Avatar. Isn't that just peachy!?" *"Oh my... I'm impressed. I suppose something new for your avatar is in order..." Advertizing manufacturers *"Shield yourself with fire. Shield yourself with Anshin." *"Destroy by protecting. Buy Anshin." *"Anshin ... because your peace of mind is worth it." *"Anshin ... protecting protectors everywhere." *"Fight like a God. Buy Atlas." *"Bring an Atlas. Fear nothing." *"Atlas ... Wield the weapons of the gods...get an Atlas." *"Atlas ... Good enough for Gods and mortals alike." *"Improve your right hand; put a Dahl in it. Think of me when you bag your next skag and you'll be glad you chose a Dahl." *"Dahl would like to remind you that mercenaries are people too, with feelings and guns, just like you and me." *"Dahl... supporting mercenaries everywhere." *"Dahl... live to fight another day." *"Hyperion. Stay classy." *"Bringing perfection to the field. Hyperion." *"Hyperion ... The makers of the most precise weaponry in the universe." *"Hyperion ... success requires making every opportunity count." *"Need to make a bandit go BOOM!? Jack his shit up with a Jakobs." *"Ever need a bullet that also blows shit up? Then you need the power of a Jakobs." *"Jakobs ...family owned and operated for over 300 years." *"Jakobs ... If it took more than one shot, then you weren't using a Jakobs." *"Ride the lightning while spitting balls of fire. Buy a Maliwan." *"Do you like melted chocolate? Do you like melted faces? Melt whatever you want with a Maliwan!" *"Maliwan ... Where Form meets Function." *"Maliwan ... high tech solutions for violent problems." *"Today is your chance to make the most important decision of your life. Buy a Pangolin shield." *"Say hello to a future tomorrow. Say hello to a Pangolin shield." *"Pangolin ... Safety first!" *"Pangolin ... Protect your hide." *"S&S Munitions. Bullets to spare, butchering barrels of death... And cute yellow paint jobs!" *"What's yellow and carries a lot of bullets? S&S Munitions knows." *"S&S Munitions ... for smart and practical, buy S&S." *"S&S Munitions ... because running out of bullets is just plain stupid." *"Did you know Tediore's guns reload faster than a leaping skag? It's true. I've seen it." *"Why buy one Tediore when you can buy two for twice the cost?" *"Tediore ... Because your wallet should be thicker." *"Tediore ... Firepower for the common man." *"9 out of 10 badass bandits agree: only real men buy Torgue." *"Need to save the world while impressing ladies? Show them what you got with a Torgue." *"Torgue ... so no wimps allowed!" *"Torgue ... flex some power." *"Why aim when you can spray? No one is faster than a Vladof!" *"Remember, shooting faster means killing faster. And no one's faster than a Vladof." *"Vladof ... For the Revolution!" *"Vladof ... the fastest guns in the universe." Nod to the game developers *"Is that one of the makers of Borderlands I see? Let's give Gearbox a hand." *"Gearbox is in the HOOUUSSSEEEE!" *"Woop woop! The Gearbox crew is here!" *"Wut wut! Gearbox is here to bring the house down!" *"Gearbox is in the building!" The Secret Armory of General Knoxx *''"Hey sugar. I've got another job for you. Stop on by." - ECHO message announcing the presence of a new mission.'' *''"What can I do you for? Wait... I'm not that kind of girl... Wait... Yes I am..."'' *''"You need somethin' sweetie?"'' *''"Come on in outta the dust. What can I get you?"'' *''"Nice of you to drop in on lil' ole me."'' *''"Well hello there."'' *''"You look like you could use a drink."'' *''"You need me again, sweet lips?"'' *''"If you need any of my services, you know where to find me."'' Borderlands 2 Reminder *''"Hey, sugar -- wanna help a lady out? Stop by my bar in Sanctuary and I'll give you a job."'' New mission available *''"I've got just the thing for ya."'' *''"Hey, sugar. I got somethin' for ya."'' *''"Wanna help me out?"'' During an active mission *''"You finished with that little somethin'-somethin' I asked you about?"'' *''"You still workin' on one of my jobs?"'' *''"How're you doin' with that job I sent you on?"'' Mission turn in *''"You're the best!"'' *''"Can't thank you enough, sugar."'' *''"Thanks for finishin' that job, darlin'."'' No new missions *''"Aw, sorry, sweetie. No work today."'' *''"I don't have any work, but... that doesn't mean you can't stay."'' *"No new jobs. Shame -- I love to watch you work." While idle *''"Like what you see?"'' *''"You know, you're not like the others. I can throw out a saucy innuendo and an animal noise at these goons and they're putty in my hands. But you? You're made of firmer stuff. Me-oww."'' *''"I'm a bit tired, so just imagine I said something incredibly suggestive, will you?"'' *''"Take your time, sugar."'' *''"Honey, I've got allllll day."'' *''"If you're not in the mood for a mission, you can always try out one of my slot machines."'' Unrelated mumblings *''"That's... interesting."'' *''"(tired sigh)"'' *''"I really need to clean this place."'' *''"It's been a long day."'' *''"Dang it."'' Receiving a tip *''"Oh, you sweet thing."'' *''"Always love a good tip."'' *''"Haha, you're gonna make me blush!"'' *''"Tiger growl!"'' *''"You keep that up, I might just have to pay you back somehow."'' *''"Just when I thought you couldn't get any more attractive."'' *''"Spending all that money on little ol' me? I'm flattered."'' *''"I haven't seen someone throw that much money around since... my last boyfriend."'' *''"Hell, I'm all wet. I mean -- I spilled a drink. Before you came in. Not 'cause you tipped me. Good god, I'm not that easy."'' *''"Awwh, you're makin' me as shy as a hooker in confession! I'm not a hooker, though. Don't go spreading that around."'' *''"I'll be able to rebuild the Underdome in no time!"'' *''"You remind me of my last boyfriend. Think you met him. Name of Jack. Real charmer, at first. Always opening doors for me, *telling me I'm beautiful, shooting anyone in the face if they looked at me sideways. Course, then he got clingy and I *dropped him like a bad habit -- which as it turns out, wasn't the best idea."'' *''"One step closer to rebuilding the Underdome. Jack didn't take it too well when I kicked him to the curb. Way he figured it, if he couldn't have the thing he loved, neither could I. He sent his goons to burn the Underdome to the ground. I think he's planning to rebuild it in his own image, but he's missing the stuff that made it great... the flash, the pizzazz, the personality... and his tits aren't as nice."'' *''"They say money can't buy you love, but it's a damned good replacement. Though, Mordecai might disagree with that. Poor guy... I offered him a rakk hive's worth of guns and cash for winning the top spot in my Underdome, but he never wanted any of it. If I had a nickel for every time he asked me to run away with him? Well, I wouldn't need a tip jar, that's for sure."'' *''"Thanks for the tips, sugar. I think it's time your generosity was... rewarded."'' *''"I tell ya, sugar: the resistance was desperate for someone like you. Roland's a real sweetheart, but everybody knows this city's just a skagleap away from getting torn apart by Hyperion or the bandits. We all thought we were safe in New Haven a few years back, but that... that didn't turn out so well."'' *''"I appreciate it, darlin' -- business hasn't been so hot since Hyperion rolled into town. They talk big about cleaning up the wasteland and civilizing Pandora, but it really just comes down to two things: money and control. And Hyperion wants both."'' *''"You met Ellie yet? Lovely girl. Hates my guts. I tried to explain to her, there's no harm in putting just a little effort into your appearance. A little rouge here, some dieting there -- reasonable requests, I thought -- but a few years of that were enough to make her move out to The Dust. Said something about making her own way, that she didn't need Scooter or I. Kids, you know?"'' *''"Thanks! This place ain't doing great, but it's still doing better than most -- nothing dulls the pain of losing a war quite like a strong glass of rakk-ale."'' *''"Appreciated, sugar. That reminds me of something Jimbo Hodunk told me right before me and the kids left his disgusting bandit clan forever. He said, Hng dong pohng, bern-downg, hash-bohn buh-ba. Jowm, hmm. I'll never forget that."'' *''"You haven't met the Hodunks yet, have you? Bastards, every one of 'em. They think just 'cause you're born into their stupid clan, you have to follow their rules, date who they tell you to date, murder who they tell you to murder, and -- yeugh. Good lawrd, I am so glad the kids and I left that STUPID clan fer-- oh god. Oh god, did I go back into the accent? Oh no. Oh crap. DON'T TELL ANYBODY."'' *''"There was a time when I'd be out there on the frontlines, fighting Jack's troops alongside you. 'Course, that was four kids and god knows how many husbands ago. My reflexes aren't exactly what they used to be."'' Giving her favorite gun *''"How generous of you. Here -- this is my favorite gun. You'll understand when you use it."'' *''"Here. This isn't my favorite gun, but you might get some use out of it."'' Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep While idle *''"Fair warning: you call me wench, I shoot you in the kneecap."'' *''"So, this is the costume Tina wanted to put me in? Figures."'' *''"Have a drink, gamble, or punch my more douchebaggy clientele until they explode. Up to you."'' *''"Welcome to my tavern, ye olde sugar."'' *''"So, I'm in a world entirely of Tiny Tina's creation, huh? If it weren't for how great my rack looks, I'd say this might be what hell is like."'' *''"Ellie gets to be the cool swordmaster, and I'm a tavern owner? Friggin' typecasting."'' *''"Given the setting, I should probably have some fantasy-themed innuendos ready. Mind if I bounce 'em off you? Ahem. I'd like to tame your dragon, if you know what I -- nope, that... this is awful. Totally forced. Pretend it never happened."'' *''"Yeah... I'm lookin' pretty good."'' *''"Hey, has Moxxi mentioned me? Wait, that made no sense."'' *''"Everybody's thinking it, so I'll just say it: Tavern Moxxi cosplay! Works for medieval faires, conventions, or postmodern feminist rallies."'' Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre New mission available *''"I've got a plan."'' *''"Gonna need your gun hand again."'' *''"Business is pleasure."'' During an active mission *''"Everything going alright?"'' *''"Hey -- remember, don't tell ANYONE I was a Hodunk. Takes away a lot of my mystique, you know?"'' *''"Still workin' on that?"'' No new missions *''"Did I ever thank you for watching Ellie's back out in the Dust? I appreciate it."'' *''"Thinking about opening up another Red Light here. Might start a franchise, given all that stock I got in the Torgue corporation."'' *''"You think you could talk to Ellie about maybe wearing some makeup? She won't hear it from me."'' While idle *''"Hey. I'm up here."'' *''"How's tricks?"'' Unrelated mumblings *''"Man. I do not miss the smell of Hodunk villages."'' *''"Can't believe I came from this clan."'' *''"I hate this place."'' Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary While idle Some of the idle chats are mission related and can't be heard again once the mission in question is completed. *"(sigh) I miss my bar. The thought of that thorny prick Hector drinking all my booze? Now that's a damned tragedy." *"How does it look? You think we'll ever get back to Sanctuary?" *"Those New Pandora idiots better not try and break into my safe. There are some rather... personal items in there." *"Seeing Sanctuary all overgrown like that... Do me a favor and wax the place when you get up there." *"I'm glad Scooter doesn't have to see this mess. Sanctuary was one of his pet projects, you know. I reckon he's left a dozen half-built ships around the Pandoran wastes. But at least he got to finish one before... Sorry. Give me a moment, sugar?" *"Well, looks like my bar's flagship location went down with the rest of Sanctuary. I'm starting to think you Vault Hunters might be bad for business. Then again, you've single-handedly kept me in the black with how much you spent at my slots." *"I'll have to start over, but at least this time I got out with the clothes on my back. You'll just have to try harder next time, sugar." *"So many people talking about leaving Pandora. Maybe I should look into something a little more... mobile for my next establishment. Got to stay flexible, after all." Borderlands 3 Unrelated chatter *Can't wait to slip into something more comfortable later tonight. *Business before pleasure. But we always get to pleasure eventually. *Never considered myself a lady in waiting, but... I'm waiting. *sighThere's always another job to do. *Oh, you poor thing. When talked to *Space is cold, honey. Let's get you warmed up. *Nothing like a cocktail and a wink to raise morale. *You're always welcome at Moxxi's, sugar. *It's always happy hour when I see you, sugar. *This ship! I don't know what's more worryiung: that half my taps are pouring out anti-freeze, or that my customers can't get enough of it. Tipping *$100 tips: **Hey, I'll take it. **Ooh. Thanks. **Glad to be appreciated. **Just a little tip? **Even a little goes a long way in my book. **How sweet. **Better than nothing, I suppose. **Thanks, sugar. *$1000 tips: **All that, for little ol' me? You shouldn't have. **You must be livin' the high life, flashing cash like that. I think I like it. **Oh, you dear sweet thing. **Mmm, now that's what I like to see. **Keep it up, sugar, and I might have to find a way to show my appreciation. **You sure know how to make a girl feel special. **Mighty kind of you, sugar. **Keep 'em comin'. That's what I always say. **I always appreciate a big tip. **Oh you are just too kind, sugar. Rewarding a weapon *I've got a little present here for my best customer. Hope it comes handy. *Well, I think your generosity deserves to be rewarded. I've got a little somethin'-somethin' for you. *Here you go, sugar. I think you've earned this. It's on the house. *It'd be a shame to let all that generosity go to waste. Don't say I never contributed to the war effort. Category:Transcripts